


Fare thee well

by kiry



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *16年旧档送给Edward James Kenway的生贺，我永远爱你。
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Jennifer Scott
Kudos: 1





	Fare thee well

亲爱的爱德华：  
你好。还是我该问问，你好吗？  
我写下这封信时，发觉这已经是你离开布里斯托尔的第三年了。我曾请求你在两年之内回来，而现在我们都知道你没做到。我时常为此感到愤怒，为我爱你，以及你的离开，但更多时候我还是希望你一切都好。  
我总是在担忧你的海上生涯，我甚至不确定你是否还健康地活着。今天早晨又有一艘大船来招募船员了，但那不是一艘海军的船，它上面挂着一面黑色旗帜。海盗船如今也大摇大摆停靠在我们的港口了，我看见一个船长模样的男人走下来，和他的船员吵了几句，便一剑刺穿了他的身体。他把剑捅进去的时候还灌了几口酒，大笑着叫嚷肮脏的咒骂，血溅了满脸。我希望你永远不会遇到这种事，也永远不要成为这样的人。一个男人可以喝酒，但不能喝醉；他可以战斗，但不应当滥杀。你当年的正直和善良的心灵打动了我（当然，还有你的英俊潇洒），愿它们始终是你最好的一部分。  
我思念你，爱德华，我知道你也想念我。如果我告诉你，我们有了一个女儿，你会不会放下对金钱和名誉的热枕，重新回到家乡的土地上来？  
詹妮弗。我们的女儿，就在你离家后不久，这个小天使出生了。我为她起名为詹妮弗·肯威。她是个漂亮又乖巧的金发女孩，母亲和萝丝都爱她，连父亲也为来看她再三造访我们这间破旧的农舍外屋了。当我刚刚教会她"父亲"这个词时，我们的小姑娘就吵着要见你。我该怎么解释你的缺席，甚至不知道你的归期？  
答应我你会回信。答应我尽快回来。  
卡罗琳·肯威

我得说，这是我在拿骚的老艾弗里酒馆度过的最好的一天。不，是我出海以来最好的一天。没有什么比卡罗琳的来信——带着天大的好消息的来信更让人激动的了，一整条船的朗姆酒或者安妮·伯尼的臀部都不行。我读完第一遍，酒醒了一半，几乎从椅子上跳起来。萨奇被我的动静惊醒，重重把木头桌子往我的方向推了一把，力道就像在我肚子上打了一拳。不过我可顾不上这个，我的目光没有一刻离开那张薄薄的，被水泡得微微皱起的信纸，直到长时间的瞪视带来的酸涩感充满眼睛。我确信自己看到了"我爱你""想念我"这些字眼，但更重要的，"我们的女儿"，她叫什么，我的小公主？"詹妮弗·肯威"。  
喜悦来的像海上的坏天气一样突然。原谅这个糟糕的比喻，我的注意力可全在这张小纸片上了。我把它揣进刺客袍贴身的衣兜里压了压，决心不让这封信离身，又忍不住想让它传遍拿骚的大街小巷，还有美丽的金士顿和哈瓦那，让人人都知道，爱德华·肯威有个幸福的家庭。我想揪住身边每一个的耳朵吼给他们听。  
信差战战兢兢地看着如此激动的我，噢，这张注定被洗劫的倒霉面相看起来也可爱多了。我的同伴和船员还醉醺醺地瘫倒在椅子上，桌子上，地上，我都想为他们不能分享我此刻的喜悦感到遗憾了。但我还是吸了一口气，张大嘴，像在寒鸦号上指挥战斗一样。  
"我的妻子来信了，"我说，吼叫中的快乐完全发自内心，"我有女儿了！先生们，我是个父亲了！"  
我大概叫醒了一半左右的船员。他们看到我近乎手舞足蹈的样子，也为我一齐欢呼起来，尽管醒来的家伙们也没几个反应过来到底发生了什么。  
"像你的船一样聒噪，寒鸦·肯威。"一个声音回答道。是萨奇，他在给完我那一下之后就彻底醒过来了。他从我手里拿过那瓶酒，喝光之后便冲我大笑起来，然后带着新一轮的醉意拥抱了我，大力拍打三下我的后背，随后放开，转身掀翻了旁边的两张桌子，一张瘫坐着本杰明·霍尼戈，另一张则支撑着查尔斯·维恩和他的舵手"白棉布杰克"的两个脑袋。"起床了，伙计们！"黑胡子大吼道，嗓门和喜悦听起来更甚于我，仿佛他才是这个好消息的收信人。"来听听肯威的故事——一个海的女儿，或者说海盗的女儿，诞生了！"  
本在摔倒之前挣扎着坐起来，而游骑兵号的两位船员却被打翻在地，翻了翻白眼，没有一点醒来的迹象，活像两条被晒干的咸鱼一样一动不动。  
"一群软脚虾。"萨奇骂了一句，把维恩大张的腿踢开，然后伸手拉起本杰明。后者看上去还处于醒酒的迷糊中，但肯定听到了我们俩的叫喊。"两个他妈的疯子。"他晃晃悠悠地站起来，又拉开我刚刚待过的那桌的椅子一屁股坐下去，把头埋在手臂里轻声打着呼噜。这是他不爽的表现。而我和萨奇从游骑兵号那桌拉过来两把椅子坐在霍尼戈旁边，等着给他稍后的一切怒火泼上一盆冷水。我要他像我们一样欢呼大叫，看在他是个老友的份上。  
而本把头抬起来的时候，我发现他正如我期待的一样挂着笑容。"两个他妈的高兴的疯子！"他边说招呼自己的船员拿来更多的酒，还有被海水泡过的咸津津的鱼干和面饼。我们大快朵颐，笑声能盖过整个拿骚港。我们一直都在笑，吞咽酒液时在笑，吐出鱼骨头的时候在笑，老艾弗里的漂亮姑娘和小伙子开始唱着歌跳舞时，赏心悦目的红发安妮加入他们的行列时，我们都在笑，笑得张开的嘴几乎发不出声音。这种时候说话都是多余的，所以我们用海盗式的方法庆祝了一番。然后我们安静下来喝酒，大笑让我丧失了好一部分力气，我脸上的肌肉都在发僵。萨奇再一次抱了我，恶狠狠的熊抱，然后是本，他把嘴巴凑近我的耳朵。"你是个有福气的混蛋，肯威。别把你的女儿带到海上，至少不是我们这片海。"他轻声说，在黑胡子听见之前及时松开我。就像我一直说的，霍尼戈不像萨奇是个海盗的料。我对他的后半句感到似懂非懂，但说实在的我不吃惊，于是我只能回应他的前一半。  
"你也是个疯子了，本。"我拍拍他的肩膀，接受这个拥抱。他无奈地对我摇了摇头，也许是因为我眼睛里那种"我听不懂你说什么，而且也毁不掉我的好心情"的神色。  
"你这个蠢货，肯威，"他最后瞪了我一眼，然后下一秒就变回了那只和蔼的老熊，仿佛刚刚的警示都是错觉，"但你今天是个快乐的蠢货，一个父亲，这很难得，是个再次喝得昏天黑地的好理由。"  
"不。"我说。我对这两位老友兼导师说"不"的次数屈指可数，而这是其中一次。"我要戒酒，我是说，尽可能少喝酒。为了亲爱的詹妮弗小姐，我要保持更多清醒的时间。"  
老实讲，这么说让我觉得有点难为情。我庆幸没几个醒着的人听到这句话，而该死的查尔斯·维恩就是在这时醒来的。他浑浊的眼睛十有八九越过了我，先是停留在安妮的胸部上，接着才慢慢找到我的脸，就好像我的金发在黎明暗淡的晨光里还不够显眼似的。"可怕的爱德华·肯威发话了，哈，我真为这位詹妮弗小姐感到担忧。她不会是哪个正巧和你一起困在荒岛上的舞女吧？"  
他听起来还不足够清醒到能记得我的话，很好。我把一块发硬的面饼向他丢过去，连带另一块冲着杰克·拉克姆飞去，像我投掷匕首一样精准，砸到他的脸上让他闭了嘴，他的副手则痛得大叫起来。于是我忍不住把剩下的面饼推远了一些。看看，霍尼戈给我们吃的到底是什么玩意。  
而听到老杰克的痛呼后，安妮·伯尼不再唱歌了。这位美丽的女招待从“骑士与少女”那欢快的节奏里走出来，继而弯腰扶起拉克姆，把他塞进椅子里。我都快忘了他们还在谈恋爱，我根本不想记得这件事。我对卡罗琳怀有最深切的爱意，但也没法否认安妮的魅力。除去她漂亮的臀部和迷人的粗鲁性格，她也有着与玛丽·里德相似的勇敢。“安定些吧，爱德华，别和喝醉的人计较太多。”妩媚的眼睛带着怪罪看向我，却显得很温柔。每个海盗都垂涎于她，那些不相信传言的水手只要被她这么看上一眼就能乖乖融化在她的长裙摆下。而且她还是这么善解人意，刚刚的庆祝欢呼里她几乎是最大声的。她说：“你已经是个父亲了，对吗？”  
“没错，”我点点头。“而且我会是个好父亲。”我说，在内心重复一遍保证道。像冲破乌云和暴风雨后洒在海面的阳光，妻子的信给了我未来的希望：回到布里斯托尔霍金斯巷的卡罗琳身边，为我的女儿带上一整箱珠宝，然后陪伴在她们身边直到永远。  
但首先，我要拥有足够的财富。这就说明我不能耗在这儿继续灌醉自己，而是应该重新审视、规划并加速完成寻找观象台的计划。我从来都不认为观象台是个童话，如果萨奇和本依然对我的决策嗤之以鼻，那就让他们的鼻子哼到断气好了。  
我有预感，这将是一场遥远的征途，而今天只不过是个开始。我决定掀起一点小波浪，劫掠几条西班牙的船给寒鸦号补充补给，并用这段时间做从长计议的准备。我打算下午就出发。黑胡子和本杰明看出了我的决心，也知道我正走在一条无法回头的路上，便不再嘲笑了，转而希望我在拿骚多留一天，和他们一起。安妮，维恩和拉克姆也是这么说的。尽管我们有时候不对头，可聚在一起毕竟日久生情，谁也不知道下次还能不能完完整整地回到老艾弗里。但我去意已决。我享受他们的陪伴，无论何时，只是路途在召唤我，小珍妮和卡罗琳在等候，我无法再停驻脚步。  
于是他们为我送别。爱德华·萨奇举起酒杯，说：“人生注定有起有落……”他停顿了一下，摇摇头，喝了口酒，仿佛正在酝酿离别的佳句。但要我说，黑胡子这是深深的伤感了。“愿你夜夜安眠，快乐与你相随。”最后他这么说道，扯了扯那副黑胡子。然后我们一饮而尽。  
我整理一番刺客袍，配备好武器，往浅滩走去。寒鸦号停泊在拿骚港的港口，像一只栖息在枝头的鸟儿。我划着小舟过去的时候，阿德瓦勒和另一个人一起从船边探出头来。“你好啊，肯威，”詹姆斯·基德——玛丽·里德挥挥手，对我说，“你的船什么时候又大了一圈？”  
我停下小舟，三两步爬回船舵处，盯着她足足看了一分钟。“你不是詹姆斯了。”我说，半天才憋出这么一句废话。这真是个惊喜：她不再穿束胸了，大大方方地解开了两颗扣子，露出她可观的胸部。她的长发用红色的丝带系起来，低低垂在她的颈子上。被晒得黝黑的皮肤从来都不影响她的清秀，而玛丽终于以女人的模样示人了，无论如何我得承认她是个美人。  
“如你所见。”她笑着说，声音依然低哑，“我度过了属于水手詹姆斯·基德的近十年时间，是时候回到玛丽·里德的世界了。”  
“你知道这有会多困难。”阿德瓦勒说。玛丽的笑容散去，沉默地点了点头。他说的没错，因为黑人受到的歧视和欺压长久以来都是问题，和女人的航海生活差不多。他才是真正和玛丽处境相似的人，轮不到我来说什么话。但是我还是说了。  
“我为你的决定感到高兴，”我说，把一只手放在她的肩膀上，行了一个海盗式的握肩礼。“去让那些自大的混蛋看看女海盗的本事，让他们明白不是只有有卵蛋的人才能收帆，开枪，挥舞弯刀，升起黑旗。你是我见过最勇敢的女人，玛丽，如果说有谁能打破蠢蛋水手的成见，那就是你了。”  
我很高兴我这么说了，并且我知道，她明白那是我的真心话。勇敢的女海盗，女刺客，玛丽·里德，因为我刚才的一番话居然湿润了眼眶。 “谢谢你，爱德华。”她说，眨了眨眼睛，没有让泪水落下来，而是回握住我的肩膀。我们能从对方的眼睛里看到对彼此的欣赏和敬慕，她眼中的我是波动的绿色，而我眼中的她则是平静的海蓝。看着她的眼睛，我不禁想到，如果我的女儿也来到这片海，会不会变成这副样子，像她一样好？多年后我们没准还会再见，到时候她是威风凛凛的女船长，我的珍妮成为她心爱的大副，他们叫她“小玛丽·里德”？  
我为这个想法微笑起来。  
“好了，你该启航了，”玛丽说，“我也要上岸为斯德洛船长招募几个水手了。他是为数不多肯带姑娘上船的人，但愿他不是为了我的胸部。”  
“是的话就揍翻他。别忘了，你可是威胁过要阉割我的女人。”我说。她的袖剑贴着我胯部时的触感直到现在回想起都令我心惊胆寒。我敢说就凭这个她也能打出自己的一片天地。  
她笑了。“如果你想再碰头，就留意身边的鸽笼。”她看着我说，接着向阿德瓦勒点点头致意。然后她像只猫儿那样灵巧地从侧舷翻下去，跳到我划过来的小舟上，向陆地去了。她会在那里见到刚刚为我送行的伙伴们，我打赌她在招募前要和他们喝上一轮，就像所有海盗会做的事。喝酒，打架，招惹舞女，还有，当然了，抢劫。  
该说我足够幸运，还是明智的听从了阿德瓦勒给船只升级的提议呢？黄昏时我们在靠近克鲁克德岛的地方发现了一条西班牙的盖伦帆船，和寒鸦一比，她简直像只最凶猛的鹰。但我看到了甲板上堆成山一样的蔗糖和朗姆酒，所以其他的事情——多少船员，几个指挥官，几只火药桶，胜算多大——都变得不那么重要了。我的小伙子们很兴奋，我便很快下令以一记迫击炮为冲昏头脑的奇袭开场。她被我打了个措手不及，于是我乘胜追击，直到登船斩下她的旗帜。战斗结束得很快，多亏了寒鸦号和阿德，整个晚上我们都在搬运一箱箱甘蔗，糖浆和酒。有两个家伙忍不住偷吃了一点，随即吮着指头大喊这是他们尝过最甜美的味道，于是我们索性搬出两箱甘蔗作为漫长夜航时的消遣。  
当阿德瓦勒指了指我前方的一条挂着黑旗的双桅横帆船并把望远镜递给我时，我绝对想不到会在夜晚的吉巴拉遇见斯蒂德·邦尼特。 “邦尼特”号？他给船起了个兔子的名字？——马上这句话成了我和这位老友重逢的开场白。  
“噢，爱德华，见到你真好。”老邦尼特说，脸色依旧那么红润，却比我之前在安妮女王复仇号上见到他那次精炼了不少。只要一眼我就知道，他不是当年那个在士兵枪口下语无伦次还尿裤子的软蛋了。他穿得像个政客，左眼上却戴着一枚黑眼罩。他发现我落在他眼罩上的视线，连忙揭下来向我显示那只完好的眼球。“总得有点海盗的样子。”他说，依然操着一口优雅的伦敦口音。在别人眼中（很可能就在邦尼特号的船员眼中）他全身上下除了眼罩，作为海盗简直一无是处。但我想——  
“挺不错的。”我说，丢给他一截甘蔗。“'绅士海盗'，哈？”  
“是的。”他装作腼腆地笑了笑，脸却兴奋得更红了，“黑胡子——慷慨的萨奇先生给了我一条船，因为他嫌我饶舌，心软，还说如果我不走就把我踹下船去。”  
“你知道他不是这么想的。”  
“当然了！”邦尼特说，吐出一口甘蔗渣。“萨奇先生是个好人，他的大副告诉我他其实是看到了我有作为海盗的潜质才把圣玛丽安号——现在是'邦尼特号'，交给我的。上帝保佑他，他真是个好人。”  
“是啊，”我说，“谁说不是呢。”  
我告诉了他卡罗琳的来信，以及我的女儿詹妮弗。“噢……天大的好消息，爱德华。”他俏皮地冲我眨眨眼。“作为一个有妻子和儿女的前辈给你一些老套的忠告：永远记得回家，以及别死在海上。”  
然后我们道别。他是我今天道别的第四个？还是第五个人？我今天离开了很多人，他们每个都算得上我一生的挚友，但我心里没有一点张皇。我知道自己还会再见到他们的。我们这群人，心存善意却又烧杀劫掠，不能相聚善终的话，起码下地狱也总该碰个面了吧？  
大海从来不理会你的种种思考，但能为你提供更深远的空间。比如现在，她把月亮贪婪地揽入自己荡漾的怀抱，银白色的光随着她的呼吸化作深深浅浅的波澜，仿佛是来自遥远海平线的呼唤。那些美好的呼唤……  
“没人能起来唱首船歌吗？”我问。夜晚真是太安静了，可船上除了阿德瓦勒和我大概没人醒着。难道他们吃糖都会醉吗？  
“你为什么不自己唱首船歌，船长？”舵手笑着回答道。“我们从来没听过你唱船歌。”  
要是平时，没有月亮的白天，浓雾的晚上，或者是别人，我早就把那些船歌的歌谱撕碎再让他们吃下去了。但这是个美丽的晚上，而且发话的人是阿德瓦勒，我最可靠的副手，意味着他的提议你要认真考虑一下再决定行动。  
“我不常唱歌。”最后我这么说。他微笑着点点头，明白我的决定。好吧，管他的，明天要后悔的话就后悔去吧。  
“我过去所有的积蓄……”我唱道，远不如我的船员嘹亮高昂，相反开口时的轻声几乎吓了我自己一跳。如果黑胡子在场……退一步说，哪怕是安妮在场，听到也该嘲笑我娘娘腔了。但我还是继续唱了下去，几乎不受控制。阿德瓦勒说完后我才发现我有多么想唱这首歌……  
“我过去所有的积蓄，都和同伴们一起分享；  
而我做过所有伤人之事，受伤的只有我自己……”  
我感觉歌声飘得越来越远。是我唱得太轻了吗？  
“我为寻求智慧所做的一切，已成为不可追溯的回忆；  
就为我添满这杯离别酒吧……”  
而现在已经远到我听不到了。

“……父亲？父亲？”  
一只小手在男人的手上摇来摇去，让他的意识恢复了一些。爱德华·詹姆斯·肯威睁开眼，发现自己躺在寒鸦号船长室的床上，显然刚刚从睡梦中醒来。他的女儿正把小脸搭在床边，有趣地看着他。“我们到港口了，”小姑娘捏捏父亲的掌心，轻声说，“你刚刚是不是在做梦？”  
他有点没反应过来。“港口……？”  
“布里斯托尔的港口。”珍妮不耐烦地回答完这个问题，锲而不舍继续追问道，“你刚刚在做梦吗？”  
爱德华合上双眼，仔细回想方才经历过的一切：卡罗琳守候在家里，黑胡子和霍尼戈在拿骚港喝酒，安妮·伯尼美丽而快乐，玛丽·里德成为了女海盗，斯蒂德·邦尼特在海上做得还不错——  
“是的，我想我做了个梦。”他说，强迫自己回忆起真正的事实。事实就是，他们都不在，离开了。而爱德华在他们的离去中学到了许多东西，不仅仅是战斗方法，航海技艺，刺客信条，还有如何忍耐痛苦，以及接受现实。他说不清自己什么时候更幸福一点，是浮躁的陪伴亦或是内心的平静与希望。  
“你梦到了什么？”他的女儿问，眼睛因为好奇亮晶晶的。“你的好朋友吗？”  
他沉默了一刻。“许多人。”最后他只是这么说，接着从被子里坐起来，把女孩抱到膝盖上，吻了吻她因为不满鼓起来的脸颊，动作非常轻柔，像在拥抱尘世唯一真实的光芒。  
“等你长大，”他说，“我会把这些人的事通通讲给你听。但现在让我收拾一下，等我回去处理一些事情，再回来找你，好吗？”  
珍妮点点头。“我能在你的床上睡一会儿吗，父亲？”  
“当然，亲爱的。”爱德华把女孩抱进留有余温的被子里，为她掖好被子，然后走出船长室。傍晚的冷风吹拂得让人眼睛酸涩，肯威先生眨眨眼，没让眼眶继续湿润下去。“伯特威斯尔。”他叫着划手长的名字，一个年轻的小伙子从掌舵处跳下来。“我在，先生？”  
“照顾好她。”爱德华说，然后从侧舷翻下去落到岸上。迈出第一步时，他没来由地对自己说：“我希望我有黑胡子的慷慨宽容。”  
傍晚时的水手和商人大多聚集在酒馆，只有几个孩子提着花篮叫卖鲜花。没有人听见这个返乡者的呢喃，也没有人去听。  
“我希望我像本杰明·霍尼戈一样追求自己的信条。”他边说边迈出第二步。  
“我要拥有安妮·伯尼的快意，玛丽·里德的勇气，老斯蒂德·邦尼特的和蔼。”他说，慢慢走着，“阿德瓦勒的不屈，阿·塔拜的睿智。”  
“还有爱德华·肯威。”他叫出了自己的名字，觉得有些可笑，“爱德华·肯威的明彻。”  
路途在召唤，他还有一张长长，长长清单的帐要算。 于是刺客戴上兜帽，影子融化在被夜晚吞噬的最后一抹夕阳中，回到了他的故乡。

fin


End file.
